Faded Memories
by 2ilyrose
Summary: Ginny loses her memory and Harry is the one to pick up the pieces. What happens when she gets her memory back? Read and find out. Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter...too bad for me.
1. A not so memorable night

_Harry was being killed again by the dementors, his skin was as white as freshly fallen snow. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, but there was still nothing that could save him. Then it happened, Harry had collapsed onto the cold hard ground._

At this moment, Ginny awoke, she sat up in her bed in the fifth year girls dormitory. She tried laying down again, but it was no use, she was worried about Harry and couldn't get back to sleep until she knew he was alright.

Ginny got out of bed and slid into her bathrobe and slippers, and set off for the sixth year boys dormitory. When Ginny arrived at the door, she held her hand up to knock, but decided against it, she wanted to get in and out as quickly and quietly as possible. She reached up and turned the handle, as she walked in she notice that she didn't have to worry about keeping quiet. On one side of the room there was Dean, Seamas, and Neville, all of which were snoring like pigs. She looked to the other side of the room where she saw her brother Ron, Ginny didn't think it was possible, but Ron seemed to be snoring even louder than the other three put together. Then Ginny allowed her eyes to wander over to the bed next to Ron's. There she saw Harry, he was sleeping so peacefully, it was as if he wasn't even there. Ginny found herself walking silently toward Harry's bed and stopping at the edge. She would have loved to nudge him awake so they could talk, but the thought quickly vanished from her mind as Ron gave a snort and rolled over. Ginny decided it was best to leave now, rather than risk being found there in the middle of the night by someone. The floor creaked a little while she walked and left the room.

However, Ginny did not go back to her room, instead she went down the spiral staircase into the Gryffindor common room. She got a drink then decided to lay on the couch in front of the fire. She drifted off into a light sleep, listening to the howling of the wind and being comforted by the crackling of the fire.

Not long after she had fallen asleep, Ginny heard footsteps coming down the spiral staircase.

"Ginny?" Came a soft voice, so light it was like listening to air.

"Ginny, is that you?" Came the voice again.

Ginny immediately realized who had called her name, it was Harry. Shocked that Harry had come down to see her, he obviously heard the creaking floorboard, without thinking, Ginny flipped over and fell off the couch and hit her head on one of the side tables. Harry quickly rushed over to Ginny.

"Are you alright?" Harry was kneeling on his knees next to Ginny, her face in his hands, Harry was staring at her face in amazement as the light of the fire danced across her pale face. Ginny's face looked as if made of porcelain though his hands could feel warm heat radiating from her face.

Harry watched as Ginny's eyes darted around the room in total bewilderment. _Where am I and why is this boy holding my face? _Ginny thought as she stared back at the boy in front of her. The boys' eyes seemed so deep she felt as if she could get lost in them. Even though she had no idea who this boy was she couldn't help feeling completely safe while his palms rested on her face, something inside her made her never to want this moment to end.

Ginny still wasn't saying anything.

"Ginny, can you hear me? Ginny say something." Harry shook her a little to be sure she was listening. Ginny blinked her eyes and finally said something.

"Who are you?" This wasn't at all the kind of response Harry was expecting.

"W-What do you mean, 'who am I?' I'm Harry." Harry didn't believe what was happening.

"Who?" Ginny said, squinting her eyes.

"_Harry"_He said again, "Y-You don't remember me?"

"Um...well...no." Ginny said, "What was that you were calling me?"

"Ginny," Harry said, "that's your name, Ginny."

"Oh," replied Ginny, "where am I? Is this your house or mine?"

"Neither," said Harry, "this is our school."

"Really!" Ginny gasped, "Hang on, why are we here at night?"

Harry realized he was in for a tough night, Harry explained to her how they were witches and wizards, this took her by surprise, but not nearly as surprised as she was when she found out she had six brothers and no sisters. He explained how they go to Hogwarts to learn magic and when he was finally done, Harry, as well as Ginny, was exhausted. When he tried to offer to walk her back to her dormitory, she didn't want to go, "you're the only person I know, I don't want to sleep in a room with a bunch of strangers!" Harry realized that he wasn't going to be able to get her to sleep in her dormitory tonight so instead, he lay her back down on the couch, grabbed a fluffy blanket from a chair, and placed it on her.

When Harry started to walk toward the stairs to go back to bed he heard Ginny say, "You're not going to leave me here alone are you?" Harry saw a worried look in here eyes he had only seen once before when they were in the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry glanced over at the spiral staircase, then turned to look back at Ginny.

"Of course I'm not." Harry sighed. He walked toward the fire and sat in one of the big red chairs. He saw Ginny look his way, she gave a small reassuring smile, closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	2. Meeting Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...tear.

A/N: I just want to wish everyone a Happy New Year and I hope you had fun.

Ginny awoke the next morning to the sun shining in her face through the window. She had to squint her eyes as she looked around the room. When her eyes found the armchair by the fire, she noticed Harry wasn't there.

"Harry?" She called as she sat up on the couch. "Harry?" She yelled again, this time a bit louder.

The Portrait hole suddenly sprang open, "Ginny?" came a familiar voice. "Ginny, are you awake?"

Ginny hopped off of the couch and ran over to Harry and threw her arms around him in a tight squeeze. "Oh Harry, I thought you'd left me here." Harry freed himself from Ginny's grasp and said, "No, I'd never leave you anywhere. I just thought, 'Who better to jog your memory then your own family' so I found three of your brothers."

Three tall red-headed boys came into the room.

"Ginny, this is George..." Harry said as one of the boys stepped forward. "This is Fred..." Another boy stepped forward, for a second Ginny swore she was seeing double until she remembered Harry telling her last night that she had twin brothers.

At this point the third boy stepped forward, "Ginny, I'm Ron, your bro-ther, do, you, re-mem-ber me?" He said this rather loud.

"Ron, she lost her memory, she's not deaf!" Fred said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Ginny."

"Thats, o-kay, Ron." She said in the same fashion.

Harry started to laugh, "Well at least she hasn't forgotten her Weasley wit."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The five Gryffindor's set off down to breakfast. On their way they passed a group of Slytherins, including Malfoy.

"Who are they?" Ginny asked, pointing over toward the group.

"Uh, they're Slytherins," Harry said while taking Ginny's hand so she would stop pointing. Harry caught a slight blush on Ginny's face, and they held hands the rest of the way to breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Great Hall, Ginny sat next to Harry. Hermione sat across from them and Harry told her about what happened the night before. Hermione introduced herself and they talked for a while until breakfast was over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hallway, Hermione introduced some fifth years to Ginny so they could show her where her classes were. Ginny seemed a bit hesitant at first but Harry reassured her it would be alright, so she reluctantly went off with her classmates.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to class they began to talk.

"Isn't there anything that can help get her memory back faster?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, there is this one potion,"

"-Great!"

"But it's meant to only be used on adults. It's really strong and very powerful, so if we gave it to her, I'm afraid we'd end up doing more harm to her than good."

Ron sighed, "So what are we supposed to do, just wait around for her to remember?"

"Well yes, I mean they only thing we could do is treat her how we usually treat her and hope that something along the way will snap her memory back."

They walked the rest of the way to History of Magic in silence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat through most of his lessons thinking about Ginny and wondering how she was. He was glad it was Friday because it was a Hogsmead weekend, so he would have some more chances to jog Ginny's memory. Maybe going to some of their favorite shops or the 3 Broomsticks would help her remember.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I don't know about you but I think this chapter seemed a little short to me, but I wanted to give you something. Well never fear, next chapter they go to Hogsmead!


	3. A Visit to Hogsmead

**A/N: **Okay, I know you guys have waited long enough for this story so here's what I have so far for chapter three, hope you like it!

The next morning, bright yellow and orange streams of sunlight, flooded into the common room. Harry lay on the plush sofa, arms wrapped around Ginny, his eyes opened to the sight of her in his embrace. He smiled to himself, then nuzzled his face into her hair and slowly feel back asleep. Not long after, Ginny awoke, feeling warm and content. She didn't really want to move, she didn't want to leave this spot, ever.

Just then, she heard footsteps. She turned her head slightly to see Ron coming into the common room. He looked at the pair on the sofa and smiled.

Ginny looked up at him and asked through a yawn, "Whaa-t? Is there something wrong?"

Ron just shook his head and said, "No, nothing, this seems about right." Gesturing at the two. He smiled, then turned and headed down to breakfast.

Ginny stretched out her limbs, the new movement causing Harry to wake again.

"Good morning sleepy-head," Ginny said to Harry as he wiped his eyes.

" 'morning" he answered as he sat up on the couch.

"You know Harry, just because I don't want to sleep in the dorms yet, doesn't mean you have to stay down here with me every night, I'll be alright by myself."

Harry looked at her and smiled, "No, it's fine, I want to stay with you." She then returned his smile and they both got up and walked down to the Great Hall together.

o0O0o

Once in the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny walked over to their table to have breakfast. Ron, considering how short a time he'd been there, seemed to be on his second plate already. Hermione, however, was neatly cutting her waffles.

After breakfast, Harry, Ginny and Hermione got up and headed for the door, Ron, having just stuffed one last piece of bacon into his mouth, followed.

All the students were gathering out on the lawns, getting ready to go to Hogsmead.

o0O0o

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione made their way through the crowded streets of Hogsmead and found the door to the 3 Broomsticks. They found a table in the corner by the window, they sat around it and ordered a round of butterbeers for the table.

When they received their drinks, Ron and Harry began to talk about the upcoming Qudditch match, and Hermione and Ginny had a conversation of their own.

"So, have you remembered anything lately?" Hermione asked.

"No, not really, I mean, some things do seem a little familiar, but that's about it."

"Familiar is better than nothing."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ginny said while looking into her mug, "So, before I, you know, lost my memory, did I have a-" She glanced over at Harry, "boyfriend or anything?"

Hermione, looking a bit confused by the sudden change of topic replied with, "No, actually, I really don't think you did, unless you were hiding something from us." They shared a small laugh.

After they were done with their drinks, Hermione went up to the counter with Ron to pay, while Ginny remained at the table with Harry.

Harry was silently playing with his napkin, slowly folding it into little squares, while Ginny got an idea.

Glancing around to be sure no one was watching, she slipped her foot out of her shoe under the table and began to rub Harry's ankle with it. Harry jumped a bit, startled by the sudden contact, and hastily looked around at Ginny.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just want to have a little fun." She replied.

Harry looked incredulous, "Are you mad!"

"Of course not, I'm completely sane." She started to inch her way further up his leg. Harry jumped up from his seat, Ginny simply slipped her shoe back on and stood up next to him.

Ron and Hermione looked over and asked if anything was wrong. Ginny just spoke for Harry and told them they were going to take a walk together, and she slid her arm around his and led him out into the streets of Hogsmead.

**A/N: **Alright, that's all for now, but never fear, I'm still workin' on it! Read and (most importantly) Review! Even if it's only a one word review, I appreciate it all! I love you guys, my reviewers are the best!


	4. New Feelings

**A/N: **Sorry again for the wait, but school is out now for the summer so I should be able to update more quickly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Aw POOP!

oOo

Once outside, Ginny started to lead Harry around. Harry was still a bit stunned by what she had just done to be concerned with where they were going.

Ginny was staring up at Harry, he had a blank look on his face, she had to find out what he was thinking so, she pushed him a little with the side of her hip to get his attention.

"So." she said.

Harry looked at her, "So, what?" he asked.

"_So,_ what are you thinking about?"

Harry sighed, "I'm thinking about what I'm supposed to do, I mean, what was all that about in there?"

"What?"

"You know what, the foot thing, what was that for? And where did it suddenly come from?" he asked.

"It came from me. I like you Harry, I really like you." Ginny said smiling.

"But why?"

"_Why_? Harry, you stayed in the common room with me even though you knew you didn't have to,-"

"I was being nice, I-I didn't want you to be alone." Harry interrupted.

Ginny continued, "Harry, I woke up this morning with your arms wrapped around me."

"W-well, I . . . I d-didn't want you to be cold." Harry said, knowing he was getting beat.

They walked onto a side street, in between the shops. They stopped walking as Ginny turned to face Harry. She bit her lip and looked down at her shoes.

"Harry, I-" she thought of what to say, still looking downward.

Harry put his hands on her arms to get her to look at him, "What?" he asked.

"I, I think I'm, inlovewithyou." she said quickly.

Harry's hands dropped to his sides, "You think, or you know?"

Ginny looked deep into Harry's green eyes, "I know." And with that, she reached her hands up, placed them on either side of his face, and gently touched her lips to his. It was a slow, soft kiss. Ginny then pulled away and looked in Harry's eyes again for an answer. Harry just stood there, rooted to the spot, speechless. So Ginny decided she should say something, "Sorry, um, I just-"

Harry interrupted her, "Hold on, just . . . wait." he put one hand on the back of her neck and the other rested on her waist. He drew her in for another kiss, this time, both were more sure of themselves. The power of Harry's force caused Ginny to take a step back, she found that the wall of the alley was behind her, so it helped to brace herself.

As they became more comfortable with each other, Ginny felt Harry's tongue on her bottom lip. She gasped as he made his way past her lips. The hand that was on Ginny's waist, was now propped up against the wall. Ginny's hands, at the moment, were entwined around Harry's neck and plunging into the darkness of his hair.

oOo

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione walked out into the streets of Hogsmeade. Hermione gazed around the crowded streets, "Where do you think they wandered off to?"

Ron, apparently not listening, "Who cares? Ooh, you want to go to Honeydukes?"

Sighing, "Fine, come on lets go."

oOo

After buying a bag of Taste-Bud-Busters, Ron was pulled out of the store by Hermione, "Come on Ronald!"

"Ahm comin' Er-mione" Ron managed through a mouthful.

Walking down the streets with Ron trailing behind, Hermione peered through windows and looked up and down the alley ways in search of their friends. She was beginning to get worried, it was getting close to the time to leave.

She was just about ready to give up hope on finding them and leave them to go back to the castle on their own when a glimpse of red hair caught her eye. She stopped suddenly, causing Ron to collide into her back.

"What's up Hermione?" Ron asked, when she didn't answer him he looked where she was staring. And the sight caused him to drop his bag of Taste-Bud-Busters. Ron stood with wide eyes, as he looked on to see his best mate and his sister. Up until now, Ron had liked to think his sister's tongue was only for consuming food, but now unfortunately, he saw otherwise.

oOo

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write. Please review!

Enchantress-dcm


End file.
